Secret Weapon
by dem bones
Summary: After the war, Harry's given up on pursuing any romantic relationships. Hermione reveals a secret she has kept from him, that she loves him but that's not the only secret she has. What will happen when Harry discovers about her other secret? H/HR *COMPLETE* MWAHAHAHAHAHA
1. Chapter 1

Title: Secret Weapon.

Author: dem bones

Genres: Romance

Pairings: H/HR and a bit of RW/LL

Summary: After the war, Harry's given up on pursuing any romantic relationships. Hermione reveals a secret she has kept from him but that's not the only secret she has. What will happen when Harry discovers about her other secret?

A/N: I wrote this as an experiment solely regarding the Super! genre. I'm curious if the presentation is sort of Deux ex Machina so tell me what you think. This is also for the 'Pairing Diversity Boot Camp' with prompt 29: denial, 'The Ultimate Shipping Extravaganza', 'The AU Diversity Boot Camp' with prompt 30: Wimpy, Hugs and Happiness Challenge written for Zellarest, Broaden Your Horizons Challenge and the 'Ultimate Het Love Competition' with the prompt: Forgiven.

Chapter 1:

With a retreat was the end of a brutal war. Harry sighed as he walked back inside. The school had been filled with dead and injured students for weeks and was no longer in session.

He had been staying there even after the war was over but eventually they would send him home. Truth was he wasn't really old enough to be employed in any muggle job.

Madam Pomfrey had insisted after the war that she do a complete brain scan to remove any natural memory blocks induced by traumas of war.

She explained that this tended to happen when one subconsciously used their magic to block out traumatic events. With removing a memory block, she had been certain to remove the memory from his mind. She told him that she did this to make sure that he wasn't overwhelmed by bombardment of traumatic events.

The memories within the memory block were placed in the pensieve so that the good memories could be carefully removed along with the bad memories completely separate from the emotions associated with them.

Madam Pomfrey had completed this by the end of the week and Harry had used that time to examine both the good and bad memories discovering new things about himself.

It was during this time that Kingsley had dropped by the school wanting to talk to him and his friends.

Harry readily complied gathering Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna before approaching Kingsley.

"With the end of the war and everything, I'm sure it will be hard to get employed in the wizarding world so I'm here to make a proposal. Since you all did such a great service to the wizarding world, I'm willing to give you all offers to become aurors without the need to take your NEWTS."

"Really?" Ron asked with eyes lit up.

"Really." Kingsley said.

"This is the perfect opportunity, Harry. You've always wanted to become an auror." He said patting Harry on the shoulder.

"I'll think about it." He said turning away. None of this seemed real, it was as if a war had never happened. Everyone seemed to forget who had died: Fred, Dobby, Remus, Tonks, Moody. Harry had been very close to Remus and Dobby.

With war it seemed people forgot the personal significance of each and every person who had died in the war.

Ginny it seemed had caught on to what Harry was feeling and followed him.

"Why are you sitting alone by yourself?" She asked upon spotting him outside the door of the Great Hall. He was under the stairs hidden in the shadows.

"Just leave me alone."

Ginny ignored him and sat next to him.

"Do you really think with everything that had gone on that people would forget about the war?"

Harry turned to look at her.

"Well, do you?"

"Yes, I do. I have every right too. Everyone thinks us kids are naive that we're just pawns who are easily manipulated for the sake of the greater good." Harry said. "I hope and not as stupid. If Dumbledore wasn't gone I wouldn't have spoken so freely about this but...I knew about his manipulations from the start. I was aware of the reasons why Dumbledore put me at the Dursleys."

Ginny looked at him as if he were insane.

"There was a time when I was a child that the Dursleys took me to therapy. After talking with the psychologist for several sessions she had concluded that I was being abused. I asked her how she could have possibly known that. Then she told me." He explained. "At the time I harboured suspicions that the Dursleys hated me. She suggested we have family sessions and during the first family session I remember she asked Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, 'Mr and Ms Dursley, do you despise your nephew?' "

Ginny nodded.

"They denied this and I asked 'If that's true why do you two always act as if you hate me?' I remember tuning out what they said because in my mind I always thought they were liars."

"So what happened afterwards."

"Uncle Vernon quit the sessions after calling me a worthless piece of space. I had refused to be more upfront about my feelings during the session because I remember feeling betrayed by them. I saw the memory though, they had been trying."

"You don't need to justify them, Harry."

"Uncle Vernon had claimed he had took care of me when I was sick and the weird thing is I discovered the memory in the memory block. I blocked it out because I had a nightmare that same day. Aunt Petunia said that her family had often overlooked her as a child and was especially stern to her. At the time I ignored it, but the psychatrist said that people like that always have high standards of approval solely due to the fact that their parents demanded high standards of approval."

"Logically it makes sense, I suppose."

"The weird thing about it is the fact it makes sense. I mean with everything I found out from Snape's memories."

"You obtained his memories?"

"He gave them to me." Harry said. "My mother always seemed to hold the idea that everyone had the potential to be good and overall idealistic view of the world. From the way she was talking it seemed her parents showered her with all the praise why else would Petunia have wrote Dumbledore if there wasn't some merit for her jealousy."

"So you really think the Dursleys liked you?"

"Mental, emotional and physical abuse isn't uncommon even with families that care for their children."

"You think the Dursleys are just misunderstood."

"I always put them down because they lied to me but this whole business with Voldemort happened solely because I decided to go to Hogwarts. Their lies could have been their way of protecting me." Harry said. "This doesn't excuse them for the abuse but I'm certain they were trying their best in their own way but it will probably take some time before I forgive them."

"What will you do now that the war is over?" Ginny asked.

Harry wasn't naive he knew the real question here. She wanted to know if he was willing to give 'them' another chance.

Truth be told he never had a way with woman and millions of books could tell people that he did initiate the first kiss but at the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts Slughorn had been upfront with him.

Felix Felicis had a chemical compound that induced it's victims with good luck and with it impulsive activity. The potion also doubled as a nice aphrodisiac.

It was true he had feelings for Ginny towards the beginning of the year but he had also observed that Ginny loved impulsive guys. Harry was quite shy and insecure, Ginny wouldn't have found him handsome. The Dursleys didn't so why should she.

Personally Harry wasn't used to kissing a girl on impulse.

If he was being manipulated by Dumbledore to find information about Voldemort's memories why shouldn't he have let himself be manipulated if it meant getting the girl of his dreams.

He had liked the kiss for what it was but Harry knew that they couldn't be together solely for those terms. The whole reason he had broke up with her in the first place was due to the fact she hadn't understood him at all.

"Do you remember what you said the same day that we broke up?" Harry asked her.

"I remember saying I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were pursuing Voldemort."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked in bewilderment.

"Why did you think that?"

"I guess when I looked back at it I always thought you were a hero."

Harry chuckled.

"Do you know why I broke up with you?"

"You said you didn't want to put me in any danger."

"At the time you didn't refuse. You backed down, at the time I wondered why. You would never let me tell you what you could or couldn't do." Harry explained. "You said I wouldn't be happy unless I was pursuing Voldemort. Do you think I wanted to be involved in this stupid war? You don't get it at all."

Ginny's eyes widened.

"I'm not a hero. I pursued Voldemort because I had to. I don't think I'm ready to put an effort in any relationship." Harry said before he stood on his two feet.

Ginny saw that he seemed upset.

"Perhaps I don't." She said. "I'm not going to give up trying to understand you though."

Harry was amazed at her lack of tears.

He tensed before chuckling.

"I'd hope you wouldn't."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

On Sunday, Harry dropped by Gringotts. After the end of the war with most of the goblins dead at the hands of Voldemort, the building had been given up to a tribe of dwarves.

The building by the looks of it had very little improvements done with it's interior and remained in much of the ruin it had been when he and his friends had broken into Gringotts.

"Can I help you?" A short stout man with long orange hair and a long bushy beard said from behind one of the goblin's desks.

"I was wondering if I still had access to my vault here?" Harry asked.

"What's your vault number?" He asked.

Harry immediately told them the number.

"Do you have the key to your vault?"

Harry handed them his key. Professor McGonagall had given it to him after the war.

One of the other dwarves took him to his vault.

"How much would you like to take out, Mr Potter?"

"Everything."

On Friday, he had Professor Flitwick help him conjure an extendable bag to hold his money in. He wanted to buy a home near the beach something like Shell Cottage, a place he could get away.

Harry set the extendable bag on the floor and opened it wide as the dwarf began to shovel the money in the bag.

"What about the grimoires and the portraits?"

"I'll take those as well."

After he had emptied his vaults he hadn't turned back as it would be the last time he ever stopped by Gringotts.

It was several weeks later after going through the housing columns of the Quibbler that Harry had finally found a home near a secluded beach.

The house was empty for the most part having a large garage and a large living room interior combined with the kitchen. It seemed to have formerly been home to a large private business as it had a hallway with approximately 8 rooms on both sides.

It was fine for right now though, he'd adjust it to his needs later. He had already paid for the building upfront with more than 300,000 galleons. It seemed that witches and wizards were very good at muggle real estate, Harry thought.

With the long day taking it's toll on Harry, he moved into one of the rooms in the hallway and removed several knuts from his extendable bag transfiguring them into a bed, blankets and a pillow and made himself at home.

HPHG

For the rest of the week, Harry bought new things for his home. During this time, Ginny approached Hermione to talk with her.

"So how is it between you and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He doesn't want to get back together if that's what you want to know."

"Really?"

"You seem very happy about that." Ginny accused.

Hermione's face was flush red.

"What are you talking about? We are just-"

"Don't you dare say it. Don't tell me that your relationship is a brother/sister relationship. I would hardly embrace Ron like you do Harry."

"Really, I don't see Harry like that."

"Don't treat me like a fool. I mean you're shaking, like you're nervous? Were you trying to keep it a secret from me?" Ginny asked. "I would have found out eventually. I thought you were my friend and you were intending on keeping this secret from me?"

"You're wrong. I don't love him."

"Do you know how childish you sound right now? You're pathetic. You told me about how much Ron was a coward for turning you over with a blind eye but you're not even upfront with your feelings." Ginny said. "You may have the advantage of knowing some things about him but you don't even know Harry at all."

Observing him from a distance, Ginny had often sensed that something was wrong with Harry. Now that he had told her about his therapy sessions with the Dursleys there was no doubt in her mind that he hadn't exactly been happy with them and it made sense that Harry would have more deeply embedded emotional scars because of it if what Ron had told her was true.

"You're right. Perhaps I don't understand him more emotionally but I'd like to."

Ginny felt very sorry for her. She must have felt so helpless not being able to help Harry as efficiently as she would have liked.

From the looks of it, Harry already had his share of the burden with the amount of things he had subconsciously blocked with eagerness to protect himself. Perhaps he didn't want to think that his lack of efforts would cause the world's death because that burden was too stressful to bear.

Rita Skeeter had certainly did a good job marring his pride that he had contemplated telling the Wizarding World to screw themselves.

At the time, Ginny had heard about Skeeter she had been shocked by Harry's proclamation but now it certainly made sense.

A small part of her even then had expected Harry to shoulder this burden of the dark lord. She had been expecting him to be her saviour as Ron and Hermione had.

Everyone had been guilty. Harry had told her all about what had happened while the three had been gathering horcruxes.

Ron had been irritable much like any other human being. This had been enhanced solely because he was wearing that horcrux locket.

Harry had told her that he had respected Ron for being so blunt with him. At the time he had assumed he had desired Hermione's flattering lies but he had told her that looking back on it he had been upfront with him while she hadn't.

He told Ginny that he had gained a new respect for Ron because of it.

"I've always been expected to become a saviour since the moment I was born. After Ron had told me the truth I thought that I had been betrayed at first until he came back. It was then that I realised that it didn't matter what he thought because even if he thought that he must have liked me anyway if he returned."

"Yes, because Harry needs someone who he could lean on as an emotional crutch." Ginny said, hoping she was doing the right thing by giving advice to her rival in this love triangle.

"Sometimes I'm quite envious of you, Ginny."

Ginny blushed.

"Why?"

"You're very blunt about your feelings. You tell people about what you feel." Hermione explained. "There are times I feel that if I took the time to tell people how I really feel they wouldn't even listen. Does it seem so selfish to desire that people listen to me instead of tuning me out?"

"I remember that one story from the Tales of Beedle the Bard, 'The Wizard and the Hopping Pot'. Mum used to theorise that the father left his son that pot to teach him the virtue in good will. I always wondered what he had expected to receive from his father but the thing is the whole purpose of the story was the son giving to people not receiving things from other people. There are conditions where only good will would certainly help. Perhaps instead of preaching perhaps you might try listening every once and a while."

Hermione seemed to contemplate this. Looking back she had been very selfish always reprimanding the world for demanding her help with things. She had thought Harry had wanted her help not her sympathy. With this revelation came the desire to know more about Harry.

"Thanks, I'll try that." She said.

Ginny saw that she wore a smile on her face.

HPHG

It was later that same week that news had gone about that some death eaters were still lying about.

Professor McGonagall had expressed concerns that Harry and his friends might be in danger but at this time Harry had his own unplottable place and Hermione was staying at the Weasleys.

She had dropped by the Weasleys to tell them the horrible news and Molly seemed to have big concerns about it.

Ron came downstairs the next morning beside Hermione.

At the look of Molly's dire face, Hermione grew worried.

"What's the matter?"

"It would seem that the war isn't over." Molly said gravely. "We can hide but it will only be a matter of time before they kill us."

Hermione figured the toll of war must have hit her hardest since her family contributed a lot in the war. Her eldest son had his scars from the war, one of her twin sons was dead, and her youngest son and daughter were nearly killed.

Ron voiced her worries out loud.

"It would be naïve to think that the death eaters would stop after their leader is gone wouldn't it?" He asked shakily.

Hermione glanced at the clock that showed where the Weasleys were at all times. All the Weasleys were marked on 'Grave Peril', Harry was the only one that was marked as 'safe'.

He had been dubbed a Weasley since their second year at Hogwarts.

"We should live life to our fullest." Molly said. "Your father and I would support your marriage should you decide you want to marry our son."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"I've even did the honour of filling our your marriage contracts for you."

Ron's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Marriage contracts are easy to come by."

"Are you crazy?" Ron asked. "How could you give up hope so easy? Do you think my last dying wish is being obligated to stay with Hermione forever?"

It seemed the thought hadn't crossed Molly's mind.

"What if Hermione desires someone else? I'll practically be forcing myself upon her just to satisfy my selfish desires. She might even break up with me someday. I don't want to take that freedom from her and ask her to marry me."

"Son, you're surely not in your right mind." Molly said grabbing his shoulder and looking in his eyes.

Ron was a bit frightened by the haggard look of her face. Her eyelids were sagging, her eyes were bloodshot and her face was sunken. He wondered if she was alright and worried about her sanity.

"Me, take a good look in the mirror mum."

"Are you certain you're all right? Your girlfriend might be a harpy trying to brainwash you. What if she was preventing you from being happy."

"Enough." Hermione snapped. She was getting a little creeped out by Molly's persistence. The news of the death eaters must have brought up paranoid thoughts. It toll seemed to beat down hard on Molly's psych.

The war it seemed hadn't faded away from her mind.

Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him away.

"Where are you taking my son?"

"Away."

"It isn't safe out there?"

For the sake of her sanity, Hermione decided to ignore her. She didn't want to think that Molly might have taken a walk off the deep end.

With everything that had gone on, Hermione hadn't expected Molly to go on the deep end. Thinking about it her nights were probably plagued with nightmares of her son's corpse. With every nightmare she had slowly lost her mind.

"Are you scared, Hermione?" Ron asked her.

Hermione had given herself a lot of credit for looking calm in a situation like this. She had never thought she would be afraid of Ron's mother.

"You'll be with me no matter what?" She asked, suddenly feeling very insecure.

Ron noted that she had bit her bottom lip when feeling particularly nervous.

"Sure."

Hermione of course knew it was half-hearted at best. Ron never thought through his answers carefully.

"No matter what happens. It'll be alright? You'll be there with us no matter what?" She asked softly.

"We're going to Harry's?"

"Yes."

"Harry's my friend, Hermione. I love you both like my close friends. If it really matters to you, I'd stay with you forever."

Hermione cried inwardly because she knew his words were genuine. It didn't matter though because in her heart she had always denied the horrid truth. She had denied she loved Harry and it became apparent that she was a fool thinking that it was nothing more than friendship. It had been foolish of her to allow Ron into her life.

Like a stupid romance novel with those stupid love triangles where the woman always winds up inducing drama between the good looking guy and the friendly guy, she had stupidly created this nasty love triangle denying her feelings to begin with.

If she were any stupider she would have fallen for a guy who hadn't been upfront with her about his feelings to begin with but luckily Harry was no such guy. Ron had told her that Harry had immensely disliked her and had addressed his reasons with much clarity and certainty, he didn't love her. He often found that she was always very confrontational and persistently naggy. He had told him he couldn't imagine himself ever liking Hermione more than his sister.

'Girls like you are definitely not his type.' Ron said at the time. He had been highly amused but that had been before they had gone on that mission to destroy the horcruxes.

HPHG

Hermione looked at the building on the edge of the beach. It stood there near the edge of the cliff and looked like the business-like buildings in London.

Ron knocked on the door.

Harry opened the door.

"Oh, it's you two."

Ron and Hermione walked inside.

"Wow Harry, your place is huge." Ron said.

"I've been trying to figure out what to do with this place. It looks like one of those buildings used so that some muggle business could thrive."

"That's the same idea I had."

"Why are you two here?" Harry asked.

"My mum has gone off the deep end. Can you believe she tried to marry us off?"

Harry looked at Ron then at Hermione.

"What so wrong about it? The two of you look cute together."

Hermione gave Harry a funny look.

Harry looked away irritated by her scrutiny. He hated her pitiful glances. It was as if she were expecting him to see sense out of something obvious, out of what though Harry couldn't even comprehend.

"What's wrong about it? There is plenty wrong about it. How would you feel being forced into a marriage even with someone you love or learn to love? Knowing you, you wouldn't like it at all."

Harry sighed. What Ron said was true but he always thought that their love was so genuine.

He got up from the floor and showed the two to one of the spare rooms in the hallway.

When Harry had finally left them along, Hermione sat quietly. How could she tell Ron that she wanted to break up with him...that her heart belonged to someone else?

"Hermione, is something wrong?"

Hermione looked up and was bewildered by Ron's blue eyes. There was a combination of enticement and fear.

What would he say to her? Would he scorn her? Would he abandon her?

She was silent, her voice lodged in her throat.

"Hermione, it's alright you can tell me. I'm not going to abandon you."

Hermione finally gathered her courage.

"I've been lying to you. Most importantly I've been lying to myself."

Ron's eyes lit up with encouragement.

"I wanted to deny it, I wanted to tell you that my heart belonged to you but that would be a lie. Truth is, I love Harry."

Ron was stunned, speechless. All this time, he knew she loved Harry but he hadn't expected her to admit it.

"Throughout our relationship why did you ever feel the need to keep it a secret. You two weren't having it when I wasn't looking were you?" Ron asked angrily.

"Of course not." Hermione protested with distraught. "Harry doesn't have feelings for me."

"Yes, he was quite blunt about that." Ron said before chuckling wholeheartedly.

"I broke up because I can no longer sit back and allow my heart to betray you."

Ron sighed.

"Y'know I have a newfound respect for you Hermione. Every time we insulted one another, I remember we'd always leave to sulk in our little corners. You never told me when you were upset."

"Neither did you."

"I would have liked to comfort you if I had known what was wrong."

"I would have liked that." Hermione admitted with a smile on her face.

"Oh, you wouldn't have protested that the thought of touching someone so vile and mean was an insult to yourself as a woman?" Ron inquired cockily.

Hermione remembered calling Ron often calling Ron by these insults whenever they had their little anger spats.

"No, at least not at this point."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Probably never."

Ron immediately got to his feet.

"Ron?"

Ron grabbed her and pulled her over his shoulder carrying her as if she were a sack of flour.

"Ron, let me go."

"Nope."

He opened the door and headed to the living room quarters to find Harry was lying on a bed near the window.

"Harry, Hermione has something she wants to tell you." Ron said before he set Hermione down so she was standing in front of him.

"What is it, Hermione?"

Hermione was speechless, Ron used his elbow to bump her on the shoulder. She turned to smack him.

"What was that for?" Ron asked defensively.

Hermione glared at him before she faced Harry.

"I like you. I love you. I can't go on denying it anymore. You say you only see me like a sister and I wanted to believe I saw you as a brother but you are much more than that to me."

Harry sat up and looked at her with surprise.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

She scoffed.

"A woman declares that she loves you and the first question you ask is if she's alright?" Ron asked incredulously. "She's clearly sick and distraught if she loves a naïve fool like you."

"Not funny." Harry said sternly.

"If you want to see it as a joke fine but it's what I feel." She said. "I know more than likely you'll refuse but can you please give me a chance to prove myself to you. Maybe over time you might grow to love me."

Harry sighed in defeat.

"Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N 11/17: Removed some content and added some content in Chapter 2.

Chapter 3:

It was later that evening when Arthur had dropped by their house.

"I was trying to get ahold of Ron and Hermione since they weren't at the house." He said.

"I ran away with Ron because I was scared. She was talking about staying with her forever and the two of us spending our final hours together married."

"Molly's had nightmares every night. I think they drive her insane." Arthur said. "I hope you'll forgive her if she hasn't been in her right mind. When I came back she was in such a state that she tried to attack me the moment I walked in the door. I sent her to St. Mungos though and hopefully they'll be able to help her."

Hermione chuckled uneasily.

"Is it alright if I head home?" Ron asked.

She turned towards Harry wondering if he'd allow her to stay with him.

"You could stay here if you like." He said. "You don't look like you have any other place to go."

Really besides the Weasleys, Hermione didn't have anywhere to go that her parents were living in Australia completely obliviated of their memories of her.

Her heart fluttered. It was just one step closer to winning Harry's heart.

Harry had allowed her sleep in a separate room bringing much relief to her burdened mind.

The next morning, Hermione woke up early and headed for the kitchen. She made herself at home conjuring an apron from transfigured silverware and pulled it over her head and tied it around her waist.

Immediately she began working on food. At her house she had learned to cook at a relatively young age around five years. She contemplated fixing breakfast and wondered how Harry loved his eggs.

Harry walked in minutes later with his grumbling stomach seeming to not notice Hermione as he headed towards the kitchen window with a letter in his hand.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"It's a letter to the Dursleys. I wanted to talk with them and maybe get some closure over some things."

Hermione nodded.

An owl stood at the window and Harry handed over his letter to the owl before it flew away. Afterwards he joined Hermione at the table.

He sat at the table with the Daily Prophet opened in front of his face and didn't even acknowledge her when she had set his breakfast right in front of his face.

"I've fixed breakfast for you but you don't even acknowledge me at all. Why don't you look at me and face me. Stare at me with those eyes. At least acknowledge me as a potential love interest. It's unnerving how distant you are with me."

Harry looked up from the paper and glanced at her.

"Satisfied?" He asked. Hermione noticed he had a smug look on his face. He was teasing her.

There was nothing more than childish innocence in his eyes when he spoke to her though. It seemed he felt no lust for her whatsoever.

"You do know that it's a requirement to go on dates with the person you are dating, aren't you?" She asked.

"I won't have to hold your hand will I?"

"Not this time."

From the first date, Hermione had made a vow she would listen to Harry. Just listen. The only way she felt she could be useful is if she listened. Harry didn't value her intelligence and as far as she was concerned he hadn't found her all that pretty either.

One day, she had heard him moan, groan and struggle in his sleep. With how stupid she was, she thought it was a brilliant idea trying to wake him herself.

Harry had reacted very harshly to her touch and unconscious punched her in the face splitting her lip.

"Ow."

Harry awoke and saw that Hermione was seated on the bed staring at him while nursing a split lip.

"What are you doing sitting on my bed?" He asked.

"You were having a nightmare so I woke you up."

"Why?"

"You didn't look all that well."

"Did you feel the need to fix that too?" He inquired defensively.

"Not funny." She scolded him sternly.

"I didn't say it was." Harry said. "Since your boat seem to be in dire straits, will you still try to ride it through the storm?"

"Huh?"

"Cheer up. The world doesn't need dire people. It's already dire enough."

All this time she had thought he had a horrible sense of humour. Perhaps he took everyday in stride like everybody else, his loose humour was probably his way of coping with the tragedy.

Much to her ire he didn't seem to notice that her lip was bleeding at all so wrapped up in his dreamy world.

HPHG

One morning before another one of their dates, Harry had approached the kitchen window after hearing the sound of an owl's beak clattering against the window.

Eagerly he opened the window and the owl hopped in. He removed the letter from his talons.

Reading the envelope much to his excitement, he realised it was from the Dursleys.

Harry eagerly opened the envelope and took out the letter to read it.

Over the course of the letter, the Dursleys had apparently poured in all their warmth in the letter and seemed to have come to an understanding with their nephew.

Harry felt a weight had been lifted off his chest. By the end of the letter though he was relieved that they had managed to adjust back to their lives after Voldemort was gone.

The Dursleys had told him that they were vacationing in Australia to celebrate and Harry was happy for them. He remembered Hermione's parents were also in Australia completely obliviated and living out their lives as they normally did.

Touched by their kindness he wondered if Hermione would be similarly affected if he helped find her parents.

Filled with a new ambition, Harry stopped by her room.

"Hermione."

"Oh, Harry. Did you need me for something?"

"I know that you erased your parent's memories and all but I was wondering if you had a picture of them?"

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I don't quite remember the last time I've actually seen your parents. It would be kind of sad never having a mother and father to cry to don't you think?"

'I see so that's why he wants to see it.' She thought.

Harry who had been orphaned and had no parents would surely feel an equivalent of loss and sadness at knowing that Hermione had no mother and father. It would be sad to know that her father and mother never remembered any of their daughter's accomplishments, never remembered she was significant enough to care what went on in her life.

Was he perhaps upset for Hermione's sake? The thought touched her.

Hermione handed him a photo of her parents.

"I'll take this in my room. Is that alright?" He asked.

"Don't worry I've already made copies. You can have that if you wish."

"Thanks, Hermione." He said, upon leaving her room.

In one of the rooms on the side, Harry composed another letter to the Dursleys. After finishing his letter he enclosed the picture of David and Jane Granger in the envelope.

On the back of the photo was written the following words:

'If you should see people following this description please write back. These people are very important to a friend of mine.'

Later that same day when Harry and Hermione were finally going on another one of their dates that could have also easily doubled as a friendly outing, the two dropped by an ice cream shop.

During these dates, Harry was always amazed with how much effort Hermione had put in to her appearance.

To be honest though Harry couldn't make any significant distinction from the way she looked before and after. She only looked slightly hot and while in other people's lingo this could mean that Harry was into Hermione...the truth was he hadn't been all that in to her.

Her looks were average at best which was kind of flattering seeing as this meant she had been somewhat good looking just not above average.

There was no buzz of attraction or revelation that she was beautiful, she was always just there.

On these dates, the two never kissed or exchanged physical affection other than minor hand holding.

Harry had bought them both a cone of vanilla ice cream and he licked it looking at her from across the table since he couldn't avoid looking at her.

Her tongue brushed against the white dripping fluid of the quickly melting ice cream. It was a rather hot day so it became a mess very quickly.

Some of the ice cream was dripping down her chin.

"Hermione." He said, his fingers showing her the spot on his chin.

Hermione's tongue darted out to retrieve the ice cream from her upper lip. Harry's lower regions twitched and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable around her presence.

Why was she licking her upper lip in such a seductive manner?

'Wait, why am I being turned on by this?' Harry thought, feeling totally confused.

HPHG

Eventually her hard work paid off and Harry began confiding in her. He didn't seem to be turning away from her as often as before.

"Occasionally there are nightmares...every night. It's always about death. About the people who died during the war. I always have dreams of this alternate reality where everyone is else is dead and the only people who survived the war are the ones who are dead." Harry explained. "I often have very philosophical talks with Remus there. There are times I wanted to die but he stopped me. He said it wasn't worth it, that I'm a child with dreams and aspirations."

Hermione listened intently.

"That however wasn't what kept me from doing it. I believe that there is a reason we are all here. It's probably naïve of me to think this.

"Not at all." She said softly.

"I do believe each of us offers what the other is missing. There are too many wars and there are people who will hate and be hated but I can't help but wonder if our sole purpose was to be nice to these people. I always thought about how my father became friends with Remus despite the fact he was a werewolf. I really loved my father. Even though he was mean to Snape...I still look at him." Harry said. "Usually when the thought of Snape comes up it helps me remember that there are still people that love me here too. He was really wise considering how cruel he was."

On the corner of his eye he was drawn in by her alert eyes. Her thumb and pointer fingers always brushed her chin whenever she was in deep thought and this was no different. Ever since their date at the ice cream shop though he found himself appreciating these things a little more.

His eyes were especially pulled at the appearance of her lower lip as it twitched under his scrutiny. He wondered how it would feel to kiss her.

That evening the two sat on the couch talking like they usually did.

"I was wondering, can I kiss you?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she flushed.

"Where did that thought come from?"

"I just want to see if I like it."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Kissing you." He replied bluntly.

"Oh, a-alright." She stammered, feeling totally flustered.

He drew closer to her, brushing his temple against her own and their lips met.

It was a soft kiss and she was about to pull away when his hands came up to grab her hair and pull her in closer while he devoured her mouth.

She gasped at the force and Harry slipped his tongue past her lips tracing her tongue with his own.

Hermione closed her eyes, moaning with pleasure as she clung to her shoulders.

She wondered if he had began developing feelings for her. It would be too painful if he was leading her on only to broke her heart. She had to know before they went further. Reluctantly she pushed him away.

"Hermione?"

"I'm going to bed." She said curtly and headed to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Hermione smelt the sound of cooking coming from in the kitchen.

"You're up early." she commented.

Hermione got up behind him and peered over his shoulder.

"So what are you cooking?"

Harry's eyes widened at her proximity. She felt very warm against his back.

'Stop that, bad mind...bad mind.' He thought, trying to face palm but in the end he wound up hitting his head with the spatula.

Hermione giggled.

He turned.

"What so funny?"

It looked like she wasn't going to tell him anytime soon but it was obvious why she was laughing. If it put a smile on her face though he was happy.

There was a time, Harry didn't think Hermione could be happy with him. She laughed more often in Ron's presence than his own, that was why he thought they were good together.

Hermione never laughed at someone else's expense and her humour never was dark. Most of his humour had thrived due to living in an environment where he lacked comfort and had to find his own means of easing the neglect and pain that the Dursleys put him through. Often times it was sarcastic, biting and degrading. The sarcasm often appealed to some people because the words hit too close to home.

Most of the Weasleys related to his biting humour because with war came the casualties. It wasn't fun and games.

By using sarcasm and mocking the very flaws of human existance, there was a better appreciation for the life that humans had to continue living.

In a way, Harry kind of admired how naive she was. She had always looked up to adults always unaware of their darker nature. With the throes of war, even with her scars she was still naive. She knew some things but not everything. He wished he never knew about the methods of war.

"Harry?"

"If you must know I'm fixing bacon and omelete with toast."

"Can I help?" She asked eagerly.

"Are you good with a knife?"

"Sure."

Harry handed her a knife.

"Can you cut onions, peppers and jalapeno peppers?"

"Sure."

"How many should I cut?" She asked.

"1 onion, 1 pepper and 2 jalapeno peppers."

Hermione took out the ingredients from the fridge. Harry noted that she made quick work cutting and slicing the onion and pepper like potion ingredients.

"Do you want me to remove the seeds?"

"I'd prefer to keep the spiciness in my omelete, but you could remove the seeds from the other one. If you want omeletes too that is."

Hermione was touched by his thoughtfulness.

'So he's going to fix breakfast for us, huh.'

She finished cutting Harry's pepper and put it in a separate bowl just as she had the other ingredients.

After cutting the pepper she had reserved for herself she began removing the seeds with her hands. During this process however her eyes were beginning to itch.

It wasn't all that long ago that Harry had discovered that she had a severe allergy to dust. The place Harry lived in was quite an old building and after fetching her things from the Weasleys, she had found it a necessity for dealing with her allergies.

She however was unaware of her thoughts and feelings surrounding her and was only focused on the peppers and the sudden irritating itch in her eyes.

Subconsciously her fingers reached up to rub her eyes.

"You shouldn't rub your eyes after handling jalapeno peppers or your eyes will burn."

Hermione caught herself in the middle of reaching up to rub her eyes and smiled inwardly at his consideration as he wasn't always the most perceptive when concerning her.

She continued removing the seeds from the jalapeno peppers finally giving them to Harry in a separate bowl.

With excitement she sat at the table eager to eat the breakfast Harry had fixed her. He eventually joined her at the table handing over her plate.

She looked at her omelete with awe savouring the first bite.

"Thank you, Harry."

He looked up his face bright red.

"You're welcome."

HPHG

During the time in which Harry and Hermione had been dating, it was worth noting that Ginny and Harry had continued being friends. Having talks and occasionally getting to know each other better.

Ginny who had heard from her brother about Harry's relationship with Hermione, was struck with curiousity about their progress. Back during her third year, she remembered asking Hermione about her relationship with Harry though she knew that they were friends. She had an interest in Harry so this was to be expected.

'Do you know that there is a rumor going around about you and Harry?'

'Where'd you hear that from?'

'Parvati told me all about it.'

'We only see each other as brother and sister.'

'Harry did think you were good looking though. Ron told me he said that you looked fancible.'

'I'm flattered that you think that.'

'Sometimes the two of you act like you're closer than friends. I'm kind of jealous. I mean you know alot about Harry. You probably know all about his hobbies, his interests, what he likes and dislikes."

'No, I don't. I think I know alot more about Ron.' Hermione had said at the time.

Ginny had been in disbelief at the time and had often questioned about it.

She wondered at the time why Harry didn't like Hermione in that way. Ginny had assumed at the time that the reason was because he fancied Cho over her.

Yet in her fourth year when he had broke up with Cho and she had heard from Katie what had happened, she had been curious.

Hermione was attractive and smart, any decent guy would find enough decent qualities about her with that alone. Even Ron envied her for these reasons.

She had asked Harry about it.

'I never fancied Hermione."

'Why? I'm just curious. Don't you think she's smart and attractive?"

Harry at the time shrugged.

"I didn't say she wasn't smart. It's just I can never imagine being happy with her. She always seems so sad like she's always stuck in reality. I just don't see that as being healthy. Don't you think it's bound to make you depressed? Always dwelling on the bad things. The good in life at times doesn't even outweigh the bad."

That may have been true at the time but now Ginny wondered if he still felt that way. Was Harry aware that Hermione was also very open in addressing her own flaws and changing herself for the better? Was he even aware of her concerns and worries?

Back at the time she didn't think about it but during her fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione often addressed her fears concerning Harry. That was around the same time that Voldemort had been trying to access Harry's mind.

'I wish there was something we could do to help him. I think Voldemort's trying to get to him and he's trying to distance himself.'

Hermione had been puzzled and confused by Harry's behavior at the time and even then she had tried to understand it.

At the time however she knew why Harry was acting as he had even though Hermione didn't. She had felt similar when she had wrote in that diary during her first year at Hogwarts.

Everyday of her life she had been trying to forget because she didn't want to think about it about that man using her body like an alleged rapist, making her do things against her will. After that there was always a desire for control, always wanting control.

The only way she was able to survive was forgetting about it and dwelling on present things.

After discovering about Harry's life at the Dursleys, she wondered if Harry often did that. Did he often hide how they really made him feel? When he was hurt, did he often pretend that he wasn't just because he wanted control of the situation?

If Hermione knew a thing about Harry she would know why he had been distant from her. Ginny suspected that she wouldn't have understood though because it seemed pretty clear that Hermione had never experienced that kind of trauma up to that point, never having to hide her weakness in the face of danger.

'If she had any idea what Harry had gone through, wouldn't she have been able to understand him?' Ginny thought.

It only confirmed that Hermione didn't know about Harry's living situation at all. 'She probably doesn't even know about the Dursleys.'

Though Ron had told her that he had told their parents of Harry's living conditions at the Dursleys, she noticed that her parents didn't seem to take it seriously at all. She wondered if perhaps all people were ignorant because it was clear that Harry wasn't treated right.

Being degraded by your guardians surely wouldn't make a person happy and healthy, would it?

At around noon, Harry dropped by the cafe and took a seat next to her. There was already coffee and donuts at their table.

"So how's it going with you and Hermione?"

Harry turned away, she saw his face turn red.

"You two haven't shagged or something did you?" She teased him.

"It's not like that." Harry protested. He didn't want to tell her about his thoughts regarding Hermione recently. While Ginny was his friend, she was also close friends with Hermione. He couldn't tell her about his improper thoughts concerning her best friend. It was shameful enough that he was thinking it.

"You're thinking about something naughty aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. It's not like that. I don't even like her that way."

"Really?" She asked. From his face it seemed like he really was smitten with her, but several times Hermione had told her about them. She had been concerned with the fact that Harry wasn't interested in her that he was half-hearted and simply steering her along a short ride.

Harry must have had a weird expression on his face because in seconds Ginny was laughing at him.

"It's not funny." Harry replied with a flushed face.

"Yes, it is." She said. "I never knew that you looked so cute when you were flustered. You must like her.

Harry sputtered.

"That's not true."

"Why would you deny it?"

"Because it's not." Harry said looking very angry at Ginny's proclamations.

Ginny looked at him and saw that he had turned very serious all of a sudden. There was a possibility that it wasn't genuine like she thought it was.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

Ginny's expression which had looked slightly amused up until this point had morphed into something serious. If Harry really wasn't into her as Hermione's friend she wouldn't stand by and let him break her heart.

"Then if that's true, break up with her."

Harry's eyes widened.

"What?"

By the looks of it, it seemed quite clear to her that the thought hadn't crossed his mind at all.

"You heard me, break up with her." Ginny said. "If you don't intend to take her feelings seriously it'd be better for you to break it off before she gets too serious."

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"What about me?" Ginny asked in return.

"Are you fine with this? If I end up taking this seriously there could be a chance that I might be with Hermione in the end."

Ginny chuckled.

"Harry, I'm fine with whoever you choose as long as it's what your heart wants."

Harry frowned, he seemed to be contemplating.

"What if I wasn't happy with Hermione?"

"Harry, you know what your heart says." Ginny replied as if he were trying to play stupid.

She was partially right.

Throughout the time when Ginny had been getting to know Harry, he had began to realise something. Looking back on it, Ginny was a fiesty girl who would never back down from a fight. When he had been planning on pursuing Voldemort he had wanted to protect her and she complied as if it were the most reasonable thing to do like he was her older brother.

He was certain his equal wouldn't allow him to tread the long crooked path by himself. His equal would have wanted to stay with him to the very end through thick and thin. The fact that she was suppressed by his words bothered him. He feared that she would never be able to thrive with him always holding her back.

In his heart he had wanted to rely on her for strength. He wanted her to be defiant, to rebel. These were the traits that his heart was looking for and Ginny didn't supply them.

Whether or not Hermione held these traits though Harry honestly didn't know.

"I just hope that wherever my heart leads me it leads me on the right path." Harry said to Ginny.

At this point, Harry only saw Hermione is his mind's eye but as it was he wasn't willing to give up the potential for something great just because he had an indecisive heart.

"Thank you, Ginny." Harry said.

Ginny smiled at him and looked at the clock in the cafe.

"Ooh, I have to go. Bye Harry." She said before leaving the cafe.

It was then when his guard was down that it happened. In a matter of seconds, death eaters had trashed the place and knocked Harry out and had taken him hostage.

HPHG

Hermione had caught wind that something was wrong the moment Harry hadn't come home at around 10. He would send his patronus at least.

Perhaps Harry was seeing someone else. She had ingrained it in her head to accept this as a possibility eventually. Hermione had nothing to offer to him.

She wondered if he had dropped by Ginny's place for refreshments. He was supposed to meet her at a cafe.

Her fist clenched with a combination of her pain and anger. A part of her had detested the fact that Harry was still seeing her. Sure they were friends but it prickled at her skin all the uncertainty. Ginny wouldn't steal her boyfriend from her, would she?

Once she had stepped outside the house she apparated to the Weasleys and knocked on the door diligently.

Ginny answered the door.

"Where's Harry?"

"He isn't with you?"

Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

"Where'd you last see him?"

"We were at the cafe early this morning..."

"You don't think the death eaters have captured him do you?"

Ginny sighed.

"It's a possibility."

Hermione quickly apparated to the cafe.

The building was trashed with broken glass and was still burning. It had spread to the neighboring buildings as well as some of the shrubbery.

Firefighters were fighting the flames yet the flames didn't cease their burning.

She was struck with curiousity.

"Sir?"

One of the firefighters turned towards her.

"What is it? Don't you see that we're busy right now."

"How did the fire start?"

"We don't know." He said. "We investigated the cafe but we found no survivors. All we found were a bunch of burned corpses. We tried to douse the fire but water doesn't seem to put it out."

Suddenly she felt something or someone brushing her shoulder. Instantly she turned around and her eyes sparked with familiarity. Behind her was no one other than Arthur Weasley.

He motioned for her to come here.

The two walked a little ways away from the burning buildings.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I think the death eaters may have staged an attack." He said. "I was sent here to douse a magical fire."

"So the building was set on fire by a spell?"

"Fiendfyre no doubt."

"Harry was in that building last. If he isn't already burnt he could have been captured by death eaters." Hermione addressed with worry.

"He'll be fine on his own. Harry's a big boy. He can handle himself." Arthur said.

Still the thought of him being captured by a group of death eaters wasn't very comforting. She had to save him.

At the sound of a rustle in the shrubbery behind her, Hermione turned around. The shadowy figure of a man could be seen peering at the fire very suspiciously.

"Wait, Hermione." Arthur called out to Hermione however she had already ran off before he could stop her.

Quickly she continued in his direction. Startled, the man ran and Hermione gave chase finally jumping and clinging in attempts to use her weight to pin him to the ground.

"Let go you little brat." The squeaky voice of the man screeched.

"Never."

With outstanding agility she pulled her wand out of it's holster. Her feet touched the ground trying to slow him down.

"Stupefy."

The man shriveled unconscious and she relinquished her hold on him as he fell to the ground.

Casting a floating charm, she removed his wand before she moved him to a tree with a large base and magically tied him up with rope careful to ward it against foreign spells.

Looking at his face she recognised him as a death eater. He would know if Harry was kidnapped and where he was being held if he was kidnapped.

"Ennervate." She chanted pointing her wand at the man.

He groaned in grogginess. The man's eyes however immediately lit at the sight of Hermione.

"Where is he?" She asked viciously, her wand was dangerously close to his neck. A wrong move and she would make him pay.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. If you don't tell me what you know I have ways of making you talk."

"You're lying." The man scoffed.

Hermione flicked her wand.

Suddenly the man screamed in pain.

"I would talk if I were you because unlike the Cruciatus curse, this curse will continue to persistantly send electroshock pain to the most sensitive parts of your body and hasn't been illegalised by the Ministry."

HPHG

With all the major death eaters dead or imprisoned by the order members, Harry found himself completely baffled by the presence of Greyback and his wolf pack. The werewolves it seemed were in an old abandoned shack by the fizzling light bulb above his head.

"Why am I here?" He asked. "What could possibly be your reason for capturing me?"

"The wolf in me had demanded that I look for a suitable leader for my clan." Fenrir said. "If I turned you into a wolf, you'd have our complete obedience. With you as our leader the Ministry would have to relinquish the laws concerning werewolves and together we can all feast on the remains of witches and wizards."

As Harry tried to make a move it seemed he was tied with magical rope binding him to a long narrow piece of wood by the way it pricked his back as if it was splintered, worn from disuse.

He concluded that he was completely and utterly screwed. His hands were tied up and like the ignorant incompetent that he was...he had neglected learning much if any wandless those he should have learned he had neglected teaching himself how to wandlessly cast the countercurse that would release him from his bindings and he couldn't very well summon his wand when there was no way of moving his hands to perform the countercurse to release him.

His hands were bound in such a way that his inner wrists were pointed at his back and tied so he couldn't move his hands from their position.

'Damn.' He cursed inwardly. 'At this point all I can do is endure this and not let them get to me. They are foolish to think that the Ministry will let werewolves run amok after they made an alliance with Voldemort. I could just imagine how that will turn out.'

He snorted.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just never imagined that werewolves had the intellectual capacity to be as stupid as makes you think I would plead to the Ministry to relinquish those laws. If I ever turned into that kind of beast I'd say it was enough for me to consider not even worth living."

Faintly Harry heard the sound of air swooshing and Fenrir fell to the ground. Harry saw approximately 8 knives embedded in his back.

He looked up and saw Hermione.

Was that Hermione and did she really do that? Harry had never known she had those kind of skills.

Suddenly the rest of the werewolves seemed to catch on to Hermione's presence and bombarded her with their wands. She ran, dodging the spells aimed in her direction. The severity of the spells shook the foundation and the wood that composed the ceiling began to crack providing a decent distraction for Hermione as she reached for the knife holster strapped on her leg and took out her knife and hid behind Harry.

"Hermione, what are you?"

"Shhh..." She said. "I won't be able to stun the werewolves with my wand so...just wait it out alright."

Quietly she aimed her wand at the ceiling.

"Bombarda."

The ceiling crashed down on the werewolves and quickly just as one of the werewolves appeared from the rubble, Hermione lunged at him with a knife. As he tried with all his strength to push her away, her other hand reached for the other knife on her leg and stabbed him in the chest.

The werewolf growled in pain showing it's gnarly teeth.

"You b***h." It spat.

Hermione grinned sadistically before she groaned in pain as another man had grabbed her by the hair.

She lifted her foot and stomped on his foot and the man pulled on her hair growling in pain.

The pain was hardly distracting as her gut instinct made push her elbow in his stomach and he released his hold on her hair and she turned and stabbed him in the chest and kicked him until he collapsed to the floor.

Her knives had been laced with poison so even if she hadn't dealt mortal blows they'd be dying in a matter of seconds. For good measure, she removed some of the rubble and stabbed the last one with her knife for good measure.

Eventually after she was certain that she wouldn't be attacked from behind she approached Harry and cut the ropes that tied his wrists.

"How'd you learn to do that?" He asked.

"My father was well-acquainted with many people it comes with his business. I got free lessons with a friend of his who taught me about knife throwing also happens to be the same person who taught me a little self-defence."

Harry flexed his wrists after Hermione tied the bindings.

"Do they always have to be so tight?" He asked. At this rate he would lose feeling in his wrists if they kept on being bound so tightly.

"Do you need my help at all?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine." He protested as he slowly, carefully got up on his feet.

Hermione bit back laughter with the way Harry stumbled to his feet. Despite his flat refusal, she took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Hey! Let me go. I don't need your help" He protested angrily.

She'd forgive him this time.

"Who says I was helping you? At the rate I won't even be able to set fire to the building with how slow you are."

Harry shrugged as they walked out of the building.

"You wouldn't also know how to perform karate would you?" He asked, eyes lit with curiousity and amusement. Harry was really a boy at heart wasn't he?

"No, but like I said I do know how to start a fire."

From behind them Harry saw a wet trail leading up to outside.

"That's gasoline isn't it?"

Hermione chuckled as she conjured a blue fire and set it on the trail of gasoline before the two apparated away.

End Notes:

1. In response to Eggnog (Love the name btw): I had a lot of comments about that. Something to clarify though, Harry's personality is based on dialogue in the books and at times he was annoyed with Hermione. Harry often lashed at her in the books yet she still stays with him even in DH, I think it's safe to say that she was with Harry in the long run even through his good and bad. I'm not going to justify him so he'll be the perfect match for Hermione because I don't feel he is.

In regards to Ron in general: First off, I'm assuming since the term OOC that there is an implication that his personality doesn't fit the books and thus have gathered evidence to support a counter argument for that.

As far as I'm concerned there is no solid evidence in the books that Ron is an idiotic jerk. There is evidence he is capable of being an idiotic jerk but he's not always one. There is no solid evidence that Ron isn't smart because if he was stupid he wouldn't have passed his OWLS and they have measures to prevent cheating...so it's not like he could rely on Hermione to be his textbook. There is no evidence contradicting that Ron was closer to Harry than Hermione. As far as I'm concerned either way could be canon under a good author's hands and isn't OOC but rather extended headcanon. As there's evidence that could imply Ron was closer and there's evidence that could imply that Hermione was closer.

This being said even if Ron is closer to Harry I never proclaimed that either of them knew more about Harry than the other and I never proclaimed that the narration was 100 percent reliable.

2. For clarification, at this point I'm assuming that Harry has no romantic feelings for Hermione during the phase of this story though they are changing because of her.

3. Was it too deux ex machina with Hermione's bit? Please let me know.

4. Inspired by mychakk. Thanks for the idea about the cooking bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as Hermione had lit the shack on fire, she ran off pulling Harry who was being dragged next to her.

The two apparated a little ways away from the fire to a place outside several burnt buildings. Harry saw the aurors with their wands and Arthur among them.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Harry, don't you recognise this place? It's the coffee shop." Hermione said.

"Oh."

Hermione saw that he seemed to be in shock as he was only here hours ago.

"Did everyone make it out okay?"

Hermione was quiet, but Harry could tell by the way she bit her lip that she was trying to hide something to spare his feelings.

"Harry, don't be upset but..."

"Who died?"

Hermione looked away.

"Everyone in the building." She replied. From the silence, Hermione didn't dare look back. She was afraid that breaching the issue might distance her from him.

"I know that likely you probably don't want to hear this from me but it's not your fault, Harry."

"Yes, it is." He whispered solemnly.

Hermione's heart was struck by the sadness of his voice. She remembered a time that her mum had told her about her time spent in the orphanage and how she hated the owner of that orphanage.

"I don't remember much about that time but I do remember what it entailed." Her mother had said before explaining about all the bad things that happened to her.

At the time she was thankful for where she was and could only pity those kids who were in need and then again it was only from the distance of her own home.

Perhaps a small part of her thought if I was in that situation I would find a solution because every problem has to have a logical solution.'

She had never relyed on her heart and because of that she hadn't been aware that the reason why Harry often distanced himself from her was because she hadn't been treating him like a human...with all her good intentions he had thought she was treating him like a robot, a being with no emotion.

Looking at her wrist where the words mudblood were still engraved in there she remembered after the war had ended that Ron would often distance himself from her.

Any other person would have thought he was leaving in a bout of jealous anger, that perhaps he was hurt at the thought that Hermione was going to walk back into Harry's arms like he suspected at the campsite.

It was worth to note however that Hermione completely understood why Ron was distancing himself and though many wouldn't understand, she was absolutely fine with it. Back at that time she had been very depressed and it was clear that he didn't want to dwell on those things, a lot like Harry really.

She had been quite angry at the time though and often wondered...why doesn't he stay? why doesn't he try to comfort me? why is he treating me like I don't exist?

It brought forth inner thoughts and feelings.

'Why would he? You're nothing but a robot. You can't think or feel. You're worthless.'

Every day past that point she'd be thinking these things often contemplating her death as though it were an inevitability though her family was Catholic, she had already sinned and she was certain she was doomed to hell.

Molly had eventually approached her out of concern.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Hermione said robotically. It was something she had often said because even then she had thought that no one really cared for someone who was nothing less than normal. They were just empty words to her.

"Are you sure?"

She wanted to say, 'Do you really want to know or are you just asking expecting something perfect?' but she couldn't ask that. Society demanded that she lie...because those who didn't were undesired...unwanted put in a place where people don't care whether you live or die and she had no one.

"Yes."

"Really?"

With much exhaustion and effort she disguised the emotion out of her voice.

"What's wrong with Ron? Why is he avoiding me?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I'll ask him." Molly said leaving her alone for several minutes before she returned.

"He thought you were upset. I don't think he knows how to comfort you so he avoided you. I imagine it must have been quite stressful for him not knowing what to do." She said.

Hermione faked a smile.

"I guess not." She said, knowing then that it was a useless desire to feel comforted by a man who felt burdened by her presence. Men wanted independent creatures...when women grew old and dependent there was no room for compassion or comfort. They were only there to block out the loneliness.

'We all have our flaws don't we.' She thought before her eyes drew away from her wrist.

Hermione turned towards Harry.

"No it isn't. It isn't your fault Harry." Hermione protested. "How can that possibly be your fault? Do you have the ability to go back in time and stop yourself from going into that building and if you did how can you possibly know that you will not make the same mistake even if you told yourself not to. The Wizarding clause of Time travel always assumes that things that can be changed will be changed. Did I tell you what happened in our third year about what happens to witches and wizards who try to change time?"

Harry's face contorted in irritation.

"No, why don't you tell me." He huffed.

"Wizards and witches who manage to travel back in time meeting themselves without killing themselves found that any verbal suggestion to their past selves could never alter their past selves predestined course of action."

"What are you trying to say?"

"If you are trying to alter the past the only means to do so is magic and those who remained unscathed in ordeal of forcibly changing their pasts found that the outcome in doing so is much worse. Now I'm not saying that those deaths weren't a bad thing but perhaps in another time line instigated by changing the past could have wiped you from existence and by extension caused Voldemort to enslave all of humanity. So you shouldn't regret a single thing."

Harry chuckled.

"You were trying to comfort me, Hermione?"

Hermione flushed.

"Yeah."

Harry kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you."

HPHG

The next afternoon Harry had got up from the sofa after hearing a knock on the front door.

As he opened the door he noticed a dwarf had stood outside his door. Harry assumed he was from Gringotts.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I have a will here from Severus Snape."

The dwarf came in and read off the will.

"He's left you most of his books and his family grimoire. I've taken the honour in collecting those things for you in an extendable bag." The dwarf said handing Harry a small white carrying bag.

"Bye, Mr Potter." It said before leaving his company.

After the visit, Harry had been reminded of both his grimoire and family portraits he wanted to look at them now that he could.

He already had plans for his family portraits. All the empty rooms in the hallway excluding Hermione's room had nothing in them.

Harry had bought some book shelves that he had placed in what he deemed as a storage room in the last room in the hallway on the right side.

With Snape's collection of books, he'd probably have to convert the empty rooms into a library.

He was think of putting his family portraits in the living room as well.

Harry took out the extendable bag with his other things and rummaged through them until he found the grimoire.

He set it on the floor afterwards and opened it. Instantly the book began to glow and there was a bright light coming from the extendable bag with Snape's things.

Carefully he rummaged in that bag to take out Snape's grimoire and opened it besides his own.

In Snape's grimoire, Harry saw a plot of the Prince's family tree. He did recall Snape's mother was a Prince. Like the Black family tree, there were burnt marks present where relatives were marked off because of their loyalty to muggleborns or their lack of magic.

Towards the bottom it seemed Eileen Prince, her husband and Severus Snape were all burnt off the family tree.

Looking further up the family tree however Harry found himself baffled. It seemed his great great great grandmother had a daughter who had dated Hector Dagworth Granger.

He got to his feet with excitement and knocked on the door of Hermione's room.

"Hermione!"

She opened the door.

"What is it?" She spat.

Harry dragged her in the living room in front of Snape's grimoire.

"Harry!" She said looking at where he was pointing.

"I know that man." She said pointing at one of Eileen's relatives. "Lionel Prince is one of my father's friends. My father claimed that they have been friends of the family for a long time."

"Then Dagworth could be your-"

"That would make sense, I muster he must have been quite old though since his theories on love potion are over 100 years old. He's probably my great great grandfather because my father didn't seem to know much about him."

Harry nodded.

"Lionel would often come over and tell my father stories about the people my school. I was always picked on when I was a kid." Hermione explained. "That's why my father wanted me trained in self-defense. I'd often train with other friends of Lionel's when he was busy. Now that I think about it they must have been wizards huh? They would demand profit though so my father offered to fix their teeth at no charge."

HPHG

The next morning, Harry who had got up early to fix breakfast saw the eager owl outside his kitchen window.

He opened the window wondering who the letter could be from.

After reading the envelope though much to his surprise the letter was from the Dursleys.

Hermione who had been doing her own things in her room came down for breakfast as he was reading the letter.

Harry sensing her presence turned to smirk at her.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

She approached him, peering over his shoulder curious at what he was reading. The look he had sent her had practically dared her to intrude on his personal space.

Hermione wasn't going to argue with that.

She began to read the letter and saw the picture.

It was a picture of her parents but...

'That's not the same picture I gave Harry.' She thought.

In the photo the two looked to be enjoying themselves with the Dursleys. Harry saw Dudley was in the picture with a smile on his face. The Grangers were there drinking what looked to be fancy alcoholic drinks and seemed to be enjoying themselves.

'Harry,

Since you were curious, Mum and Dad bought us rooms at a hotel and they seem to be enjoying themselves for the most part. When I see them it looks like a load has been lifted from their back. Mum and Dad took it as a personal goal to help find your friend's loved ones though. After the war they were quite worried about you. They want to see your girlfriend too. Face it Harry, you weren't fooling anybody. Anyway thanks to the photo we finally managed to find them. So you can tell your girlfriend the news.

Dudley'

Harry flushed at the contents of the letter.

"Harry? You did this...for me?" Hermione inquired, whispering softly in his ear.

"Stop that." He snapped.

Hermione winced as she pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"If you continue doing 'that' I won't be able to stop myself from going further with you."

Hermione's face was flush as she began to chuckle.

"Oh, is that all?" She asked coyly.

"Hermione, I love you." He said. "That's not the reason why I wrote the letter though. At the time it seemed like the right thing to do and after all the effort you extorted in trying to get close to me the least I could do as a friend was help you find your parents."

"Thank you, Harry."

"No, thank you." He said dragging her in for a kiss.

End Notes:

1. anotherboarduser: How many times would you like to see her in action? I really got one more scene where her super powers come into play before this is finished because I really intended it to be a short story. I can add more stuff though.

2. In case the question pops up even though the problems with H/HR seem to be resolved I do intend for a bit of plot line resolving the issue of Hermione's self worth in the next several chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Not many people knew their nephews whereabouts so it was quite understandable when the Dursleys found their house bombarded by owls.

Dudley chuckled at the status of the perfect lawn outside their house. It was coated in owl feathers.

"What are these monsters doing in our yard?" Vernon asked.

"Oh calm down, dad. They're probably here for Harry."

"Well, he doesn't live with us any more does he." He growled.

"Ah, dad don't take it so personally. You should be happy with him he has a girlfriend. She might be even be perfect for him."

"What do you think, Tuney?"

Petunia snorted.

"Ah mum," Dudley groaned. "Please try to behave. He doesn't need you to embarrass him."

"Where does he work at? We've come all this way to see him and he doesn't even leave his address." Vernon grumbled.

"We could always write the Ministry. Maybe he's working as an auror for the Ministry for Magic?"

"That's a good place to start."

"What should we do about the Grangers?"

"They've lost their memories right? The Ministry should know how to reverse memory charms shouldn't they. I say we should get someone in the Ministry to retrieve their memories."

"That's a good idea, Dudders."

Dudley blushed, chuckling sheepishly before eagerly reaching out for an owl.

"You are coming with me, pretty." He said petting the owl gently and leading it inside the house.

HPHG

Not many things changed after Harry's confession for the most part though Hermione did notice that Harry often insisted on fixing them breakfast every morning.

Hermione had been so used to it that she was a little bewildered when she approached the kitchen with breakfast already set up but Harry nowhere to be seen.

Where was that man?

Suddenly Hermione heard the door slam and headed towards the front door. Harry was hanging his coat and it was then she realised he must have left early that morning to go somewhere.

"Hey Hermione, do you have any plans today?"

"No, what did you have in mind for today?" She asked.

Harry chuckled.

"Well, the wizarding mail service has seen it fit to send a letter in concerns with the amount of mail that is to be sent to my home. Before you moved in I was receiving hundreds of letters from people and since Dumbledore often took care of it for me while I was attending Hogwarts it had been McGonagall's responsibility after he died. To put a long story short I got ahold of this mailing service that sorts through mail that is sent by owls to my mailbox there." He explained. "Anyway I discovered that there is an event next Saturday hosting a class that teaches all about pottery and it looked fascinating. I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

"Sure." Hermione replied with a forced smile on her face. A part of her mind wondered what Harry could possibly see that was so appealing about fancy pottery. It was just clay.

Still a part of her was fascinated by Harry's curiosity so she complied hoping it would be a better chance for her to get to know him even better.

Early Saturday morning on the day of their date however Harry was nowhere to be found. Hermione readily approached the breakfast table hoping he at least had the consideration to leave a note.

It was clear that several days ago, Harry had left without leaving a note because the trip had been brief but it wasn't like him to walk out on a date.

Hermione approached the kitchen table immediately seeing the note folded on the table and opened it reading it's contents.

Harry it seemed was going to be running a little late. 'I have to buy something, I'll be seeing you soon, Hermione. I'll meet you there. From Harry.'

Hermione chuckled and saw it fit to take her time showering and getting dressed for the date.

HPHG

It was after taking a shower and getting dressed that she heard the sound of someone knocking on the door.

'Who could that be?' She thought before opening the door.

Much to her surprise she looked up at a burly man with dirty blonde hair next to a thin woman with a long neck beside them was a young bulky man who looked to share the stature the man with the dirty blonde hair but the colour of hair from the woman's mop.

"You must be the Dursleys."

"Is Harry here?"

"No, he went off somewhere."

"Oh." Dudley said. "So you must be his girlfriend, huh?"

"How'd you find this place?"

"We got a hold of the Ministry. I figured that Harry was pursuing his dreams of becoming an auror but it doesn't seem to be that simple does it?"

Hermione wondered how much Dudley knew about this war concerning the wizarding world as it seemed completely isolated from the muggle world she was so used to living in.

"So when is Harry coming back?"

"He said he'd show up for our date."

"Then we'll come back later."

"I'll see you then." She said.

After some last minute preparations, Hermione was gone.

HPHG

Upon apparating to the location of her date, Hermione immediately caught sight of Luna.

"What are you doing here, Luna?" She asked.

"I received a pamphlet regarding it and you know I've always had a fascination with art."

"No, actually I didn't."

"Really?" Luna asked dreamily.

Hermione nodded.

"Oh."

Hermione sat in a seat next to Luna.

"So are you waiting for Ron?"

"Huh?" Hermione looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Ron are still dating aren't you?"

"No, we broke up...it's been a year since we've dated."

"Oh."

"Are you here by yourself or are you with a boyfriend?"

"Rolf is outside smoking a ciggy."

"So what have you been up to lately?" Hermione asked, a little too eager in changing the subject.

"Oh nothing much. I've been trying to investigate my genealogy. My father suspects that we have relatives that are still alive and by talking with them we'll learn more about our family name."

"Does the wizarding world have means of tracking down distant relatives?" Hermione asked remembering that she had contemplated doing the whole process by herself, when she had sent her parents to Australia.

Luna seemed to contemplate her answer.

"Now that you mention it, I can't really think of any way of tracking down any of your lost relatives. I guess you just have to be lucky to have obtained something from your family's past."

Hermione thought about it and remembered how exactly Harry had found her parents. He had sent the Dursleys that letter and they happened to spot the Grangers.

The very point of the matter was that Harry had did this out of the good of his heart. He must have known how it felt to lose something precious to him so he helped her out of the goodness of his heart.

She didn't know much wizards or witches, didn't know any person in general who would go to such lengths to find her parents. The fact that they had magic and they didn't use it to help people. It seemed like it was just there to prove how superior they all were to muggles.

If everyone had magic surely they would help someone who lost a person dear to them. How many muggleborns had obliviated their loved ones just because of a wizarding war? How many magical born people had to obliviated and relinquished of their magic because they were falsely accused of wizarding crimes and trying to run from the corrupt ministry.

Harry was a wizard with mediocre magic and good leadership skills and she was a witch with massive skills in magic and self-defence. Surely they could have the potential to do something like that, help their loved ones.

So wrapped up in her thoughts she was started by cool hands that wrapped around her eyes obscuring her vision.

"I would have never guessed you'd be with Hermione." Luna said in surprise.

"Harry?" Hermione called out to him.

"Were you worried?" He asked.

"Don't tease me, Harry." She huffed, removing Harry's hands from her eyes.

Just then the instructor came in and told everyone about the class before teaching them how to make pottery. Once they had finished giving out instructions, all the people set off to work.

Hermione found her fingers digging in the clay as she began molding it. In her mind she imagined the finest structured pottery she had come across with it's fancy curves and ridges.

It took her upmost concentration in forming it to her liking.

"Looks like your wife is really getting the hang of it." The instructor was telling Harry.

Hermione flushed glancing at Harry who looked at her with awe and admiration. She hadn't known that he had ever held a taste for art.

"Hermione." Luna's voice cut in with warning.

Hermione looked away from Harry and saw that the clay she had been molding for most of the class had collapsed under her hands.

"Urgh." She groaned.

"Ah, all that hard work after you worked so hard on it." Luna said, hand patting Hermione on the shoulder. "I'm sure Harry will make something that you can take home."

"Hah, it wasn't even that great. Your husband's was better." A woman said working on her own piece next to Hermione.

Hermione scoffed before glancing at Harry's creation from the back of the room.

His creation had a thin top and a large bulge in the middle that carried out to a even larger bulge that made up the rest of the pot. Harry had just set it on the shelf.

"Mine would have been even greater than his if I had finished mine." Hermione retorted in defence.

"Talking about your husband behind his back, that's not very womanly is it? What do you think of that, Harry? I believe your wittle wife was insulting you behind your back. How do feel about that?" The woman asked her boyfriend.

Hermione couldn't help but feel more shame with how easily she had let that woman get to him and she honestly wouldn't have blamed Harry if he broke up with her. She had never sounded so insulting in her life.

"I don't expect miracles. It's inevitable that she insult me, I mean I don't exactly like her flattery what else is there?" Harry replied, chuckling.

The woman's face turned red.

"I'm sorry to say this but she isn't my wife either. I'd hate to call you a liar but I must be honest...she's only my girlfriend." He said before shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione felt her face flush in shame. Luna seemed to catch on with what she was feeling.

"What's that? It's running on the side." Luna pointed out to the woman.

The woman stopped what she was doing and glanced where Luna was pointing.

Her creation began to collapse much to Hermione's amusement.

"Thanks Luna." She whispered to her blonde friend.

After the clay was set to dry, Harry and Hermione went home.

"I'm so sorry about today."

"Don't worry about it."

"So how do you think your creation will turn out?" She asked.

"I'm not all that worried about it." Harry said.

"Harry, do you really just tolerate me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know I have some annoying aspects about me, I'm not stupid. I won't stand by and allow you to endure my presence if you don't need to."

Harry turned to her, his eyes warm and serious.

"Hermione, throughout our days at Hogwarts we spent most of our lives together and during these times I wasn't inclined to like you as anything more than a sister. During this time however I've found that I was used to being around your presence though despite how annoying I thought you were."

Tears began to pool at the bottom of Hermione's eyes.

"That being said, I imagined what would happen if you were different. If you were more open, if you weren't as annoying, and then I realised with these changes I was simply imagining a stranger. Someone that I didn't know at all. It was so boring imagining you as this perfect woman who never got upset, never got angry because those mistakes made up who you are." Harry said.

Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shawl that she had been wearing over her dress.

"So when are you supposed to pick up your clay pot?"

"Next week." Harry said with a smile.

HPHG

The next day the Dursleys stopped by their place.

"Dudley, what are you doing down here?" Harry asked upon answering the door.

"Mum and dad are here, too." Dudley protested.

Harry snorted.

"We dropped by yesterday but you weren't home. That girl of yours is kind of hot. I'm a little jealous."

"Why are you here? Weren't you vacationing in Australia?"

"We were but we dropped by here as mum and dad wanted to see your girlfriend. The Grangers were also curious when we told them about their daughter and after you told me where they used to live we wanted to show them their home to see if they recognised it but...we didn't know where you lived so I sent a letter to the Ministry and one of the aurors that visited our house."

"Was it Kingsley?"

"Is he the dark skinned man?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"He told us he could reverse the memory charm on her parents. After that they seemed to slowly be getting their memories back. They even showed us their old house but it was destroyed. Dad offered them to stay at our house for a little while so they had time to buy their own place." Dudley said. "They were a little shocked to discover that their daughter managed to snag a man while they were gone though and want to see him personally."

"I hope you didn't tell them it was me. The last thing I need is for them to discover that Hermione has managed to snag Harry Potter her acclaimed 'best friend' as a potential love interest."

Dudley chuckled.

"Yeah, they seemed to think for some reason she was dating a Ron Weasley. I assumed that they broke up so I told them that since she was dating you."

Harry sighed with relief.

"I did tell them though she was living with a friend. They want you to come over so that they can thank you for taking care of their daughter."

"What?" A female voice came from behind Harry.

Harry turned with his flush face.

"Hermione?"

"Is your cousin trying to tell us that my parents have returned from their trip to Australia?

"You forgot to add that they also managed to get ahold of an auror to reverse the memory charms on your parents."

Hermione flushed.

"What are you going to tell them now that we're together?"

"I don't know how they'll react. It took them a while to warm up to Ron."

"Really? They looked to be getting along with them the first time I seen them with you in Diagon Alley."

"You clearly didn't see what happened over the summer. You were at the Dursleys at the time."

"Do you think your parents might be angry with us dating?"

"There's a very big chance of that happening."

"What are we going to do then?"

"You could always say that we are friends. I'll tell them everything at my own time."

"That sounds good to me."

Hermione smiled.

"I'm glad you are so supportive Harry." She said happily.

HPHG

The next day, Harry and Hermione dropped by the Dursleys to visit Hermione's mother and father.

Petunia it seemed had taken hold of washing and cooking duty since Harry was gone as Vernon and Dudley were already sitting at the table with the Grangers.

Later she smiled as she came in with the food piled on the table before sitting next to her husband.

"You know my parents don't you, Harry."

"I'm sorry. I don't remember." He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Hermione pointed to the tall man with the short brownish-grey hair and glasses.

"This is my father, David Granger,"

"Pleasure." David said reaching across the table to grab Harry's hand who brought it out to shake his own.

"And this is my mother, Jane Granger." Hermione said as she pointed to the woman on her other side.

Harry glanced at Jane Granger from across the table and saw she was sporting a boyish hair cut. The smile she was giving him was very warm which was kind of off-putting once he turned to glance at her husband. It seemed he was giving him a sharp look.

"You must be Harry Potter. My memory is a little rusty but weren't you one of my daughter's friends?"

Harry gulped.

"Yes, you saw him during our second year at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"I see." He said though he didn't relinquish his eyes from the man. Harry was growing intimidated by his scrutiny.

"Don't make him uncomfortable now, dear." Jane said.

"I hope you aren't having a relationship with our daughter or you and me are having a talk mister." He uttered darkly before his eyes pulled away.

If Hermione hadn't told him to keep his mouth shut, he would have told Mr Granger what was on his mind and it wouldn't have even mattered if he hated him.

No one told him what to do and he didn't even care if he loved his daughter. Harry had felt insulted by his gaze as if her father was trying to see whether or not he was good enough and David Granger it seemed hadn't been too impressed.

Jane smiled.

"Don't mind him." She said. "Thank you for taking good care of our daughter."

HPHG

The next Saturday, Harry dropped by to paint his clay masterpiece. This event carried on for another week in which he could finally take it home after the paint dried, he was looking forward to showing Hermione his creation the next week.

Unfortunately the same week in which Harry had come back with his creation was around the same time Dudley had dropped by his house.

"Hey Harry." He said when Harry opened the front door of his house.

"I hope this doesn't become a habit visiting me like this, Dudley."

"How are you and Hermione doing?" Dudley asked as he walked inside making himself at home on one of the couches.

"We haven't been going out all that often as she's decided to stay with her parents for the time being." Harry said closing the door and sitting next to him. The living room had been beginning to look rather decent with the two couches, the table in the middle of the room with his clay pot which accented the fireplace on the side.

"You're fine with that?"

Harry glanced at the clay pot and reached out to touch it caressing his handiwork.

"It's not a matter of that." He protested.

"What does she even mean to you? I thought you were dating."

"We are."

"Then why do you continue like this? Why not just tell them the truth?"

"Hermione doesn't think it's a good idea." Harry muttered distastefully.

"Have you told her how you felt about it?"

"I never would have guessed that you liked to talk about feelings."

Dudley flushed.

"Just tell her," Dudley said as he glanced at the object that had captured Harry's attention. "Are you even paying attention to anything I'm saying? All your focus seems to be on that pot."

"It just caught my interest is all."

"You miss her. Don't you see that every moment she's away. You're even caressing that pot that you made during one of your dates."

"Enough." Harry said impatiently. "I said I'm fine with it."

"You said you never talk anymore and whenever you occasionally visit you don't seem to want to stay that long."

"Who would?" Harry retorted irritably. "I never liked that house."

"Calm down, Harry." Dudley set his hand on one of his shoulders trying to console him.

"SHUT UP." He snarled as he violently shoved Dudley away. "Don't touch me ever again. You don't have the right. You knew how bad it was over there and you still made me miserable."

"Why are you so angry?"

Harry grinned. He found himself slightly amused by Dudley's confusion. The Dursleys had often got angry with him whenever he acted out his own emotions among other things. Over time he found that things were tense around the Dursleys with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always fighting over him. He himself was prone to irritation and could sense tension however during this time he found that he had to suppress it because it was undesirable behavior.

Looking at Dudley he didn't care what his cousin thought about him. The Dursleys didn't care for him and if they did at the time he wasn't one to forgive their methods of treating him even if there was a legitimate excuse.

"Are you so shocked that I get angry?"

"Calm down, Harry." Dudley insisted.

"SHUT UP." Harry snapped, his eyes looked deranged and mad. He picked up the pot and threw it at him. Luckily Dudley stepped out of the way as it shattered on the floor.

On the ground was a ring and Dudley's eyes widened in surprise.

"Harry?"

Harry looked down to where Dudley was looking. A white diamond ring was on the ground

"Is that an engagement ring?"

"That's none of your business."

"Were you going to give that to Hermione?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry about the pot."

"It's alright. I only kept it as a safe place for the ring."

"Then I guess I'll see you later, Harry." Dudley said leaving Harry to stare at the ring in the middle of the shards of pot scattered on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

It was weeks after Hermione had been staying with her parents and often times when Harry went to breakfast he had found himself used to fixing two meals for him and Hermione. It just wasn't the same with her gone.

During this time, Harry had been very moody. Many things in his home had bared the brunt of his irritability.

The table in the living room was in broken in pieces and there were several holes in the walls due to throwing several large objects at it.

Harry sighed and grumbled at the table at the mere fact the fact it was bugging him so much. He had tried to forget her, his feelings for her left a bitter taste in his mouth. He could have sworn he heard Hermione's voice in his head a couple of times.

'You might as well do it Harry. If you don't do it now, it will stress you out.'

'But...her parents are there and you clearly don't want me to tell them anything.' Harry protested with himself.

'Don't you know she's never going to do it. Why don't you do what feels right? No one has ever been able to tell you what you can and cannot do. Even when people tried when has that stopped the Great Harry Potter.'

Harry thought long and hard about the times in which he hadn't backed down. Sometimes it backfired sometimes it hadn't but throughout the time in which his efforts had been less than successful, Harry had taken great care of fixing the damage that his efforts had done. In Harry's opinion the effort had always been worth it, so he didn't know the meaning of backing down.

'You're right. Besides I'm not doing this for her, I'm doing this for me.'

He didn't want to talk to her and tell her his problems. As a man he felt he should solve them himself and if that made Hermione hate him so be it. He'd bear that pain ever if it stung like salt being poured on an open wound.

Suddenly Harry heard a knock on the front door and quickly headed towards the door opening it to reveal no one other than Hermione Granger.

Her face was red and her hair disheveled as if she had just got out of bed and was desperate to get to his house. Harry thought that she was trying to be subtle...why had she come here?

"Harry."

"Hermione, what are you doing down here?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out on another date?"

Harry looked utterly perplexed by it all.

"How did-?"

"I forgot how perceptive my parents used to be. My dad's been a little paranoid so I had to sneak out of the house."

"That would explain why your hair is a fright and you look as though you've been running in a marathon."

Hermione scowled causing Harry to chuckle as he invited her inside.

She was a bit bewildered by the mess in the living room.

"What happened here?"

"Don't worry about it." Harry brushed her off.

Hermione looked from the battered wall back to Harry but remained silent. Harry didn't look to be in the mood to answer her by the way his right eyebrow twitched.

"If it's alright, can you wait here for a moment? I was in the middle of eating breakfast."

She flushed.

"Of course."

Harry's shoulder brushed past her as he headed back into the kitchen. On the table, the Daily Prophet was spread out so that the highlights of the paper were facing up.

The picture next to the headline contained a picture of the Dursleys embracing the Grangers. Rita Skeeter it seemed had dropped by the Dursleys for the scoop on how Harry Potter had prompted them into finding the Grangers.

It was things like that which really irked him. The paper painted him black and white. He was either a hero or a villain based on her words. No one seen him as a person but rather a revered object.

Harry looked up and saw Hermione walk in while he was sipping on a cup of coffee. There looked to be worry in her eyes.

He readily ignored her though she didn't notice as her eyes darted towards the newspaper.

"I think they look rather friendly together don't you?" She asked not looking up at Harry.

"Good." He said curtly.

"Can I take a shower? I feel like I need a freshening up." Hermione said.

"Sure."

She turned and left the kitchen to take a shower. When she was out, she approached him just as he was reading the Daily Prophet. He glanced over the paper and saw that she was wearing a dress probably for their date in the evening.

"What's bothering you, Harry?"

"When do you intend on telling your parents about us?"

"Harry..." She whispered, though her eyes looked both sad and torn as if she was having trouble making a decision.

"If you don't tell them I will."

"What?"

As they were talking another knock interrupted their musings.

Hermione eagerly turned to get the door.

Ron and Luna stood outside.

"Ron? Luna? What are you doing here?" She asked while Harry popped up behind her.

"What are you talking about? You two rarely drop by anymore." Ron said. "So I decided to pay you two a visit instead."

Harry and Hermione gaped in surprise.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me in?"

Harry and Hermione stepped aside and easily obliged as Ron and Luna walked inside.

They both looked around.

"I love what you done to the place, Harry." Ron said as he took a seat on the couch.

Harry frowned, his arms folded as if he wasn't amused in the slightest. As he glanced at his friends he noticed that their hands were joined and suspicion welled up in his mind.

"By the way, why is Luna here?"

Ron's blue eyes lit up in excitement.

"I wanted to tell you the good news. Me and Luna are planning on getting married."

Ron brought up Luna's hand and showed him the engagement ring on her middle finger.

"Wait, Luna weren't you dating Rolf?" Hermione asked.

"Him?" Luna asked. "We broke up about a month ago."

Hermione thought she looked rather amused by the thought.

"Wait, how long have you been dating?"

"For about a month." Ron replied.

Hermione's eyes darted towards Ron's a little anxiously.

"Don't you think that's a little too fast?" She asked, worry lacing her voice.

At the tone in her voice, Harry's eyes darted towards her. The way her eyes darted towards their joined hands, chewing on her lip in anxiety just didn't feel right. It almost sounded as though she might have had regrets about letting Ron go so quickly.

His arms reached out to wrap around Hermione's shoulder causing her to jump.

"I mean don't you think it's weird?"

"You don't think that's enough time to know a person?" Luna asked, her eyes peering at her curiously with a childish innocence.

Hermione looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Then it would be safe to assume that you prefer our romance to be more slower paced?"

Harry's fingers had become more intense as they caressed her skin as if she was his most cherished possession.

Hermione ignored this for the most part as she began to see the true intent behind Luna's words.

'I respect your opinion but it isn't your right to dictate our lives.'

Like a mouse towards cheese, Hermione had fallen back into her old habits in trying to solve other people's problems. She had been so worried for them that she had intervened in concern over Ron. With much realisation she concluded that she often assumed things were going to go wrong before they even went wrong proving her distrust for the very same people that often pulled miracles out of their asses.

Still she couldn't help but ask them one question.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Luna asked.

Hermione found she couldn't come up with a decent response for that.

"So what about you two?" Ron inquired curiously.

Hermione opened her mouth but just before she was about to reply, Harry spoke up.

"We're still together, very happily dating I'll add." Harry said between gritted teeth.

Hermione looked very bewildered when Harry pulled her closer. It made her skin prickle and she wanted to pull away.

"Good for you, mate." Ron said. "I was a little worried you might have felt a little jealous over my presence, I did date Hermione after all."

Hermione felt Harry tense.

"I'm just glad we didn't have to go through all of that drama. It's always so tedious don't you think? Besides Luna has something she wants to ask you."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I talked about it a little with Hermione."

"Oh that's right. The bit about your relatives?"

"Yeah. Yesterday I told my father about our plans for marriage and all. He was a little worried that he wouldn't be able to afford everything and he always tries so hard for me to be happy. I know for certain that my family comes from a line of descended purebloods, I've been researching it." Luna explained. "You found Hermione's parents, so I'm wondering if it's possible that you could find our more about my family outside my father. I've tried asking about them but he's forgot with the accident with mum. I wanted to see if we still had any relatives still alive. I want him to be happy and this has always been his dream to have our family and friends attend my wedding."

"Sure." Harry grumbled. "Though I don't know what I can do."

"Thank you, Harry." Luna said.

HPHG

Later after Ron and Luna had left, Hermione pulled away from Harry.

"What's your problem?" She asked.

Harry frowned.

"What's your game?"

Hermione looked deeply into his green eyes.

"You were jealous weren't you? Me and Ron."

"How would you know that?" Harry asked.

"I just do."

"No, you don't." Harry replied eager to prove her wrong. "You guessed. If you love me why would be so concerned for him? You said they were going too fast but I saw you gazing at him. It was as though you wanted to be certain he'd remain single in case something should happen. I've thought this through and whether you do it for his sake or your sake it's still wrong. I don't want you to care for him."

Harry in a burst of emotion embraced her and held her close. Hermione gasped and was overcome by the amount of warmth he was radiating.

Hearing him admit such a thing, she only knew it was half-hearted laced with a hidden intent. Harry knew she cared about Ron as a friend, what he was really demanding was something completely different. He didn't want Hermione's eyes drifting towards Ron, he wanted her to remain loyal only to him.

Hermione was open to readily complying with this though she was puzzled by the extent of how much Harry truly cared for her.

"Alright." She said, smoothing his back trying to ease his insecurities before pulling away and dragging him by his hands as they swept outside the door.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

"Did you forget about our date?"

Harry flushed.

Hermione giggled.

"I'll apparate us there." She said.

The two apparated to a nearby wizarding town and headed towards the pub known as the 'Lady's Heel.'

Once inside Harry's eyes widened in awe as he took in the pool boards on the left side. On the right was several tables where the men were drinking liquor.

"Do you want to check out the pool tables?"

"Certainly." She replied quickly following him to the pool tables.

After a couple of rounds of pool, Harry decided to go the front to buy some refreshments.

Hermione's eye flashed in recognition, having spotted someone she knew sitting in the front of the pub.

"Simon?"

Harry saw an old man turn around. He had a long grey beard and grey hair that stuck up from his head.

"Oh Hermione, long time no see."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hermione, do you know that man?"

"Harry, that's the man who taught me about all about knives. He was one of my teachers." She said.

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise.

Hermione dragged him to the seats so they were sitting next to him and Harry ordered them some drinks.

"So why are you down here?" Hermione asked him.

"I was called over here because I owe someone a bit of money."

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"What *hack* was that *hack* for?" Simon stammered, covering his mouth during his coughing fits.

"You never change do you? I feel so sorry for your daughter. How does Delilah ever put up with you?" She inquired angrily.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, trying to play coy.

"You got yourself in deep high water again, didn't you?"

Harry looked confused and Hermione began to explain.

"He'd always borrow money from these hotshot bedwigs, the ones with big money. Unfortunately..."

"They're also the dangerous ones." Harry huffed under his breath, unconsciously completing her sentence.

Simon chuckled.

"Hermione, you always knew me so well. Say how are Leonard and Vincent. I heard Vincent continued his training in Russia while Leonard retired and went to France. He told me he got married last time I spoke with him."

"Don't get off topic. I hope you won't be in any danger staying here."

"Don't worry I've arranged it so I'll pay her off today."

"Her?" Hermione asked.

"You got a problem with that. I know I'm not exactly a wholesome man but I'm not here to be taking favours from young teenage women."

Suddenly someone tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." A light sultry voice spoke to him.

Harry turned around. For an instant he saw a woman with long blonde hair with massive makeup over her eyelids and eyelashes. The amount of red lipstick on her lips that shimmered brightly looked very scandalous to be worn in public and did nothing to conceal the fact that she looked like an ugly harpy. Then she kissed him.

Immediately Harry pushed her away.

Hermione turned and looked at them and couldn't even look away as the woman had just got by kissing her boyfriend cleanly on the lips.

The sight of them turned her stomach. She was slightly relieved that Harry didn't reciprocate the kiss but it didn't cool the hot nasty feeling in her stomach.

Harry was hers, not this overgrown harpy's. How dare a complete stranger be so overpresumptous and impulsively kiss her boyfriend on the lips.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked the daring woman.

"Oh I'm sorry. Was that man your husband?" The daring woman asked. Hermione noted that she didn't sound very sorry in the slightest.

She gritted her teeth trying to reign in her anger.

"No, that man is my boyfriend."

The daring woman had the nerve to gaze at him more thoroughly after she said that. It seemed Harry was flustered by the whole ordeal.

'He acts as if he's never kissed a woman before.' Hermione thought.

'Well, he did kiss Ginny.' Another voice brought up.

Hermione snorted.

"It's a pity that your kisses seem to lack fervor." The woman said to Harry. "You do look to be a fine man."

The woman's right hand seemed to reach out for his shoulders until Hermione reached behind Harry and smacked her hand away.

"Keep your hands off my boyfriend."

"I have no interest in a taken man." The woman added snarkily.

"Don't act so high strung, don't forget you tried to kiss him."

The woman backed off. Harry turned and saw the old man was gone.

"Hey Hermione, where's Simon?" He asked her.

"Simon?" The woman from earlier inquired from behind them.

"Oh, don't tell me you're the one that Simon was talking about?" Hermione moaned with exasperation.

"How do you know him? He doesn't owe you money too does he?"

"I wouldn't be so foolish." She replied proudly causing the woman to flush.

Suddenly in a matter of seconds the ugly woman had Hermione in her embrace with her wand against her neck.

Harry snorted. Was she not aware that he was a wizard or did she think he accompanied her because he was a muggle?

"That irresponsible moneygrubber." Hermione growled. "SIMON!"

Harry winced at her sharp harpy-like voice.

"Don't move a muscle." The woman said with Hermione in her arms. She made proud emphasis on where her wand was placed.

"Get your hands off of her." Harry snapped, taking his wand out from his wand holster.

"If you move a muscle, she dies." The woman roared. "I'll get my money one way or another."

"Harry, just let her go and don't worry about me." Hermione said.

To be honest the very fact that his girlfriend was held captive by one vengeful witch was the least of his worries. He was really worried about the way his girlfriend might have felt if he had left her there...'because that definitely isn't the way to a woman's heart.' Harry thought.

He at least knew that much but he didn't think it was healthy for her to take him for granted either.

Harry looked up slightly above them and smiled at what he saw.

If the woman took a step backwards she'd run straight into the shelves with the expensive looking wine glasses lined up in a neat orderly fashion and one by one they all tumble on them making quite a glassy mess.

The person who seemed to be in charge of the building seemed to have a similar idea and winked at Harry. Much to his slight shock the man had a wand and began filling the glasses on the shelves unnoticed by the two women. He covered his mouth and seemed to holding in his amusement at the whole ordeal.

"Stupefy." Harry said aiming the curse at the woman.

With surprising agility the woman ducked and the curse hit the shelves instantly causing the filled glasses to tip over, spilling the liquid on them.

Hermione groaned.

"Ah, this was my finest dress." Hermione grumbled as she got up. She grew aggravated at the sound of the woman who had ruined her perfect date.

When it proved to aggravate her too much she brought the woman to her feet beating up the other woman with a combination of knees to her groin and punches across her face.

"Nothing beats a good messy girl on girl rumble." The man at the bar said chuckling under his breath.

Harry wasn't in a position to disagree. Hermione looked very sexy all wet in her red dress.

After he took Hermione back from their date, she went to her room and much to he went back in the living room to sleep on the couch. Even with all the furniture bought for his house he noted much to his dismay he preferred sleeping on the couch though inwardly he wouldn't have minded sleeping with Hermione.

He sighed.

'Well there's no use dwelling on that. She's probably mad at me after I messed up her dress.' He thought.

HPHG

In the middle of the night, Harry opened his eyes. There was the sound of banging against the front door.

'That must have been what woke me up.' He thought as he got up from the couch.

He opened the door to find none other than Simon at the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"My daughter. That woman has kidnapped my daughter."

"What would you like me to do about it?"

"Can you rescue her? I don't know who else to ask. If I go there, she'll certainly kill my daughter. With Hermione, you both can rescue her."

"Don't I have a word in this?" Hermione asked groggily.

Harry turned and saw that Hermione didn't exactly look her best coming straight out of bed.

"Delilah has gone missing."

"We'll go look for her then." He said.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked.

Simon drew them a map on a napkin he had taken from his pocket.

Harry and Hermione quickly turned to get changed before they left the house.

"Go home, Simon. Don't worry we'll bring her home."

Simon looked a little sad but her words seemed to cheer him up slightly.

"Then I will see you, Hermione."

After Harry had dressed he put on his wand holster over his belt. Hermione had come down looking fully equipped with her jumper, trousers and her wand. He figured there must have been concealed hiding places in various places of her clothing and nodded in acceptance of her wardrobe.

The two apparated to the area drawn on the map. Both had knew the area rather well and once they appeared they headed towards the place.

Hermione knocked on the door.

A rugged man came to the door.

"What do you want?" He asked in a husky voice riddled with suspicion.

"Is there a woman here? She had blonde hair, wears a lot of makeup."

"Margaret!" He turned to yell in the other direction.

Hermione saw several men were coming towards the door.

In an instant, Hermione kicked him and he stumbled to the ground. She took out her wand from it's holster as they walked inside.

Harry had already taken his out and had spelled the man on the floor unconscious just as Hermione had unleashed her own wand.

"Bombarda."

The men fell backwards with their backs on the ground.

"Protego." Hermione said as she ran towards them while the men fired their spells and used her elbows to knock the wand out of one of their hands. As she turned towards the other ones, it seemed they had dropped their wands in favour of beating ganging up on her and using bare fists as they knocked her off her feet in a surprise attack.

Her ears were filled with the sound of someone beating on someone. Pleading groans echoed through the air. She turned and saw that Harry had knocked out the guy with his fists as his wand was on the ground.

He must have knocked the other man unconscious and lost his wand in the scuffle. She saw Harry was wincing as he shook his hand. Harry must have beaten them both with his own rusty hands that were so unused to physical combat.

He helped Hermione to her feet.

"Don't forget your wand." She said.

Harry quickly picked it up before they ran towards the back of the building. Near the back was a locked room.

Hermione pointed her wand at the door.

"Alohomora."

The door clicked open.

Harry and Hermione both stepped into the room and a young woman approximately in late teens tied in robe and a gag.

Hermione lunged towards her, kneeling on her knees. She took a knife out from the inside of her shoe and began cutting the ropes. It was rather unfortunate that there was no spell that could accurately and efficiently cut ropes. As it was there was the cutting charm and the dancing rope charm. Using the cutting charm could very well kill the person if the cut wasn't precise. The dancing rope charm worked solely on the efficiency one had in untying knots a skill Hermione didn't have.

"Are you alright?" Hermione consoled her.

There were tears in the girl's eyes.

Harry carefully removed the gag from her mouth.

"She's going to get away, you have to hurry. She attached a bomb."

Harry's eyes widened and he glanced at Hermione.

"Don't even think about telling me to leave. I'm helping her."

Harry huffed and ran in his pursuit of that woman.

He finally found her down the road as she ran in the car.

"Hey, stop." He called out to her.

Once she saw his face, her eyes widened in disgust and horror. The car immediately left the drive way.

"Accio broom." He cried out.

Unfortunately before he could snag the broom the car blew up in a huge explosion. Harry was propelled back from the force of the explosion and landed rather harshly on his back. If he had got any closer likely he would have died.

Suddenly Hermione appeared behind him. It seemed she was with that young woman.

"Harry, we got to go that bomb is going to explode in minutes."

It was just then that his broom came to him.

"Is that a firebolt 2000?" The young woman with them asked curiously.

"Yes." Harry replied with amusement and chuckled as the two ladies got on the broom with him and quickly flew away.

HPHG

As they set off into the sky, Hermione told Harry about the location of Simon's place.

"We do have to deliver his daughter you know?"

"I didn't think about that."

Hermione sighed and leaned forward her face against his shoulder. Her arms wrapped around him like a teddy bear.

"You must really enjoy flying don't you, Harry?"

Harry smiled, his eyes looking at her softly.

The two eventually made it to Simon's house.

Delilah was first to slip off of the broom as she ran to the front door of her house. Harry and Hermione followed her.

Simon appeared just as they both approached the door.

"Delilah, you're back."

"No thanks to you." She spouted off indignantly with her hands on her hips. "You should be grateful to Hermione. She managed to get me out of there before that woman's house exploded."

Simon embraced Delilah.

"Thank you, Hermione." He said.

Delilah pulled back from her father.

"Thank you? That's it? I think it should come out of your paycheck. You owe them dinner for what they've done for you."

Simon flushed.

"I guess so."

Delilah giggled.

"You hear that, Hermione. Drop by tomorrow, we'll be expecting you at dinner."

"Thank you, Delilah."

Harry and Hermione had stayed silent for most of the trip home until they approached the front door to their home.

Hermione was a little confused by the fact that Harry had yet to open the door. She turned towards him.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry got on his knees and took something out of his pocket which he opened to reveal a ring.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione was silent.

Harry felt his heart clinch, he would surely refuse her.

He looked up and saw her eyes water. Tears slipped from the corner of her eyes down her cheeks.

"Of course, I will marry you silly." She said. Her soft smile made his heart beat wildly and he grinned settling the ring on her middle finger.

HPHG

During breakfast the next morning, Hermione treaded downstairs just as Harry had finished fixing the food.

"Can we talk?" He said while staring the other direction as he handed her a plate full of food.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I want to tell your parents about our relationship. I know we've discussed this before but I didn't finish talking about this matter."

Hermione looked up at him in surprise.

"I know you have said that your father dislikes me but don't think for a second that I even care about that. I can't bear it without you in my life. If your parents don't accept me I'm just going to have to deal with that because I don't want anyone else, I want you."

She gasped as Harry took her hands into his own.

"I don't know." She whispered looking rather pensive and ashamed over it.

"Are you afraid what they might think?"

"Harry, I-"

"Don't be. You shouldn't be afraid over something like this. Our relationship can handle it."

"I don't know."

"Trust me, Hermione." Harry pleaded. "Why should we hide our relationship from them? So what if your father hates me, it doesn't matter to me and it shouldn't matter to you. I'll marry you either way."

He lunged towards her and captured her lips with his own. Unconsciously Hermione wrapped her arms around him never wanting to let go of his comfort.

She pulled away.

"We'll tell them tonight before we go to Simon's."

Later that evening before the two headed out, Hermione picked out Harry's clothes as well as her own.

"You got to at least look nice." She told him earlier when he had been trying to pick his own clothes and had been less than successful.

Finally she got out a flat long-sleeved, button up, white shirt and a pair of black trousers and a blue tie while she picked out a frilly yellow dress for herself.

Quickly the two changed into their clothes before heading out.

The two headed out to the Grangers and Jane greeted them at the front door.

"Hey Harry, Hermione."

"Is that my daughter outside?" Harry heard David ask from the other side of the door.

"Don't worry, she's in one piece dear."

"Good."

"Won't you both come in?"

Harry and Hermione willingly obliged.

Jane joined her husband who was sitting on the couch facing the wall.

There was a couch across from them which they claimed for themselves.

David once again stared at Harry shrewdly.

"You're dating my daughter aren't you?" He asked Harry.

"Not at all." Hermione answered for him.

Harry held her hand in comfort.

"We're engaged and I'm not giving her up even if you don't accept us."

David smiled.

"Good, the last thing I want is for you two to get a divorce."

HPHG

Dinner was rather eventful the next evening as the two had dropped by Simon's house after the big fiasco at the Grangers.

Simon lived in a rather rich place. It contained a large library among other things and Hermione had been rather eager to check it out.

Harry enjoyed the food with relative ease.

"So who is this man, Hermione? Is he your boyfriend?" Delilah asked.

"He's my fiancé."

Delilah blushed.

"Really? I'm so envious of you two."

"What about you, Delilah? Do you have a boyfriend?" Hermione asked slyly.

She turned red.

"Not at all."

"You really haven't changed much have you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's been a long time though, since I've been here hasn't it? I remember all the fun things we used to do."

"I remember that one time, you asked about our library. Father told me you loved to read a lot at the time."

"It's what I do when I'm bored." Hermione said, while she stared at Simon. "Speaking of which you never did let me read a single book from your library."

"Father, why don't you indulge her."

"Oh all right." He grumbled. "Don't make a mess in there though."

Hermione left her seat treaded upstairs, Harry got out from his seat to follow her.

She began looking at the books.

"Wow, I'm kind of glad that he didn't allow me access to his library. All these books would have been dangerous in my hands." Hermione said as she pulled out a book on well-known spells and curses.

"What's that down there?"

Hermione's eyes peered down to where Harry was pointing. She knelt down and pulled the book from the shelf.

As she opened it she soon discovered it was the Lovegood grimoire she held in her hand.

The family tree showed Xenophilis on the left side having married Selene Lovegood and having their daughter, Luna.

Much to their surprise however Xenophilis had a brother, Simon Lovegood. He also happened to have a daughter named Delilah Lovegood.

"Well, I guess that solves that problem." Harry said.

"You think we could convince Simon to visit his niece?"

"I don't see how it could be a problem."

Both eagerly ran downstairs.

"Hey Simon, I didn't know you were related to the Lovegoods."

Simon groaned and rested his palm on his forehead.

"Oh don't remind me."

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"I never told you the reason why I never used my family name have I? Most of our family had gone barmy with all that ridiculous in-breeding. I speculated that could also have been the reason why I thought You-know-who's legacy was ridiculous. The man's a pure slimeball and my family had considered joining him. Then days after he's gone I discover he's killed my parents after joining his regimen, I didn't even know my brother was still alive. I thought all of their money had gone to me." Simon said.

"If you had all of that money why do you always get yourself in trouble with those loan sharks?" Hermione asked.

"I'm considered to be a criminal by the Ministry and while I have plenty of wizarding money to spare, getting muggle money is hard when you are a criminal."

"Your brother's daughter is getting married and she wanted to know if you could drop by during their wedding."

"That's something I can do though you'll have to introduce me to her."

Harry and Hermione eventually planned out their wedding not long afterwards. Some time after their marriage, Ron stopped by their place.

During this bout of time, the place had been altered and became a business all of it's own. Harry and Hermione of course had to take temporary jobs at the Ministry as eventually they concluded that the money would eventually run dry and it was there deepest wish to expand and create a business of their own. Most of the corrupt politicians and death eaters had been kicked out and Kingsley had taken the position of Minister for Magic so it was easy for them to find work.

Ron was curious. Luna was at the front desk.

Though both had put a stop to their marriage before it had happened, Ron couldn't get the thought of Luna's face out of his mind the day she was visited by her uncle and his daughter. Her father had been very happy to meet Simon. Later that day, she had dropped by Harry's place to thank him.

Thinking about it that must have been the inspiration for this business to begin with.

"Hey Ron."

"Luna, what are you doing here?"

"Don't you know? Harry and Hermione have been talking about it for a while. This is the Finder Agency."

"The what?"

"Harry wanted to start a business. One where wizards and witches could find their lost loved ones. There are a bunch of witches and wizards in the world and odds are most of them would like to find out about their long lost relatives."

Ron smiled. How like Harry.

"Hey I was wondering maybe we should go out for dinner some time?"

"I'd like that." Luna said with a smile.

FIN

End Notes:

1. This is approximately 12,000 words longer than the original draft and surprisingly I'm happy with it.


End file.
